Many individuals find it difficult to maintain a constant grip of the gas lever of a gas refueling nozzle while refueling a vehicle. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a gas lever lock that could be used to maintain the gas lever in the refueling position. Because the gas lever lock must be of a certain size to accomplish its task, most gas lever locks are difficult to carry in a purse or pocket. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a gas lever lock that was collapsible for carrying in a purse or pocket and extendable for use.